


The Story of Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock featuring Jamie Bennett and also Dragons

by gannonic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, do hiccup got the booty, he doooooooooo, jamie is a sassy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love at first sight isn't real. And sometimes it is. And sometimes, all you need is booty.</p><p>Jamie is a witness to all of these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock featuring Jamie Bennett and also Dragons

Jackson Overland Frost absolutely hated Queen Elsa of Arendelle, fictional character be damned. Jamie William Bennett also hated the Snow Queen, because she was the reason Jack was acting like he got dumped in Bunnymund's rainbow lake again.

"It's just like..."

"...why would she WANT to be alone..."

"...so what if she can pull a castle out of the ground..."

"...being alone isn't fun AT ALL..."

"... I could pull a castle out of the ground..."

"... and I can fly..."

"... it's so tragic, she froze her sisters heart..."

"... well I DIED to save mine!"

This, of course, all took place during the walk out of the theatre, leaving innocent bystanders to freak out at the path of frost and icy rage that appeared beside Jamie.

"... and I saw the Hans plot twist a mile away..."

The spirit and fifteen year old boy were now out of the theatre, and Jamie had enough. 

"All right, Jack, you can deny liking it all you want, but I know you were calling Hans names my mother would pour soap by the gallon in my mouth for." Jamie gave Jack his best unamused-one-eyebrow-raised-don't-you-dare-tell-me-I'm-wrong look (which Jack happily labelled 'Jamie's bitchface #87').

Jack sniffed and turned his head away, swinging his staff over his shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, sure you don't you pretty, prissy ice princess." Ignoring Jack's protests at being called such a name, Jamie continued. "But seriously, can we talk about something else? You know, considering you haven't come by in the last three months?"

"Yeah, about that, huh... you know I'm really super sorry about that." He at least had the decency to look ashamed, an expression Jamie didn't even know Jack had. "It's just, there's been a LOT of snow this year. Like, a shit ton. I even made it snow in freaking Egypt."

"I know, it was on the news. How much crap did Bunny give you about that again?"

Jack's trademark smirk made an appearance. "Enough to still not be sorry about it."

Jamie shook his head. Jack hasn't changed at all from the time Jamie was eight, if not only happier.

"It was fun, Jamie! Fuuuuuuuunnn!"

"So how goes the guardian business anyways?" Jamie stopped to empty his bit of change into a bucket for the salvation-something-or-another.

Jack shrugged. "Snowballs, funtimes, the usual. North tried to teach me how to cook and I'm no longer near any type of appliance."

"So that means there's no chance of you making me breakfast when you sleepover next?" Jamie teased.

"Ah, no." Jack laughed a bit. "Your mom loves me, but not enough that she'd excuse me burning your house down. Apparently I am a bit of a pyromaniac."

"Oh, the irony." Jamie chuckled. Jack knocked his staff against the side of a no-name antique store, fern-like frost crawling up the side and covering the windows.

"What about you? I couldn't have missed a whole lot." 

"Well, you didn't. Pippa dyed her hair purple and Cupcake has officially come out to his parents and the school system as John the non-fedora-wearing brony. Oh, Sophie's birthday is in two weeks, she wants you and Bunny there. We also got a new kid at school."

"Good for him. I'll tell Aster later, he's kind of pissed at me at the moment. I'm sure Pippa looks wonderful. Also, new kid?" Jack raised an eyebrow, looking at Jamie. Jamie had always been secretly jealous of Jack's eyebrows. They were perfect.

"Yeah, his name's really weird. Its like, Hiccup Horrible Hancock the fourth or something. The guys really skinny and has freckles, like, everywhere. He's also pretty tall, and really smart. Like, not just Ravenclaw smart, but like, Tony Stark smart. He's in my woodshop class, and the guys a freaking genius. I shit you not, that's not even the best part--"

"Does our little JamJam have a crushy-wushy?" Jack cut in, using a little baby voice and making kissy faces.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "No you dumbass. Me and Monty are still going strong, thank you very much."

"Y'know, whenever there's a love triangle, its always smart to make it into a love--"  
This, Jack was cut off when Jamie sucker punched him in the stomach. "Ooooww..."

"Oops. My hand slipped." Jamie gave Jack a shit eating grin.

Jack grunted. "Imma freeze you..."

"Have fun, snowman." Jamie dodged the blast ice shot at him, it landing on the street where there were, thankfully, no cars at that moment.

Jack took a deep breath and straightened his back. "So what's the best part?"

"Huh?"

"New kid in your class? Skinny, freckles, modern day Bill Gates?"

"Oh, oh yeah." They started walking again, and Jamie started talking fast to keep Jack's attention from the Ice Creamery, knowing the spirit would want to go in. "Well, he says he came from some old viking place called Berk, which is a part of Greenland so naturally a bunch of people asked if he's seen a dragon since they're native there and then, oh my god, you will not believe--"

"What is it Jamie?" Jack asked, cutting off his friends rambling.

"He trains..." Jamie looked around dramatically, as if to make sure nobody heard him, and then he whispered loudly "Dragons."

Jack snorted. "Dragons?"

"Yes, dragons."

"He trains dragons."

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And have you actually seen this dragon of his?"

"Well, no..."

Jack crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "Then he's probably lying." 

Jamie gave his bitchface #87. "So in order for something to be real, you have to see it?"

"Yes."

"And you saying that is not hypocritical at all?"

"I... that was uncalled for!" Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

"Your face was uncalled for!" Jamie's mouth twitched, him now struggling to keep a straight face.

Jack seemed to be having the same problem. "Oh, do you want to go?"

"Hells yes I want to go."

They stared at each other before Jack lunged at Jamie. He grabbed him in a head lock and started rubbing hair as hard as he could, making sure he had a permanent chill there. Jamie was stuck struggling to get free like a fish out of water.

"Ah... Jack... no stop... people are... engh... staring... Jack!" 

In a desperate attempt at freedom, Jamie headbutted Jack's chest as hard as he could. Jamie, no longer being a seventy nine pound child but a hundred and thirty two pound teenager of muscle, managed to send both him and Jack tumbling to the ground. Also pulling down another passerby.

The new addition to the Frost-Bennett dog-pile was obviously male, but the screech he let out when he made compact with the ground was absolutely inhuman. Jamie and Jack, realising that it was no longer just them wrestling, immediately stopped. 

Looking down, Jamie let out an awkward laugh. "Oh... um... hi, Hiccup, right?"

Jack's attention was immediately pulled down. So this was Hiccup. He was actually, really, pretty... hot. A big lying liar who lies, but hot. And at this moment in time, terrified.

Jamie must have realised that they were still laying on him and got up immediately. Hiccup looked at Jack, and Jack realised that he wasn't just simply getting up through him. Could he... could Hiccup see him?

Jack got up and held out his hand. This would really be the final test. Hiccup looked at it a second before taking it. He could see him! That was... a first, actually. Nobody outside the small group of Burgess kids could actually see him, save other spirits. Glancing over at Jamie, Jack saw that he was also surprised. Luckily, Jamie got over the shock quicker.

"Sorry about that! Jack over here isn't exactly the most people-sensitive person in the world." Jamie smiled sheepishly. 

Jack snorted. "You insulted my face." 

Jack also realised he was still holding Hiccups hand and quickly let go. Getting his first actual good look at Hiccup, Jack noticed he was wrong before. Hiccup was really, really, really super hot. And a liar. 

"Its fine. Really, what's walking down the street unless you get tackled?" Hiccup had the voice of an awkward thirteen year old. So far, he had only said one sentence and Jack thought he may be in love.

The whole believing in him thing was a big bonus too. 

Hiccup looked at Jamie more closely. "Hey, we have woodshop together, don't we? You're, uh... Jo-- no, James, right?"

"Jamie, actually." Jamie held out his hand and Hiccup shook it. "This is my friend, Ja--"

"Jack Frost, at your service." Jack stepped in, holding out his hand. It was nice to be able to touch someone new.

"Cool! Like, Jokul Frosti? Bringer of snow?" Hiccup seemed to brighten, before blushing. "Sorry, my dad is kind of pro-norse viking, so I know a bunch of the old stuff..."

"Exactly like Jokul Frosti." That was a nice time. Loki wasn't facing Asguardian justice, Thor smiled a lot more, and there were no electronics to distract children from the snow.

Jack and Hiccup must have been staring and smiling at each other for a fair amount of time, because Jamie cleared his throat. Loudly. And they were holding hands again. 

They let go and Hiccup looked at his watch. "I-I gotta go." He started running in the direction he was originally walking. Jack watched him go looking a little wistful.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Jaaaaaaccckkkk..."

"Hmyeah?" Jack asked, still watching Hiccup run. 

Jamie sighed. "Are you going to sing about your undying love now?"

"Jack?"

Jack sighed happily, still not looking away even though Hiccup was long gone.

"Jamie?"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"He got the booty."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a modern au with actual dragons, so i did, yet there are no actual dragons. Hmmmm...
> 
> Bonus scene:
> 
> Jack stared, wide eyed, at what lay before him. He lived in a world full of magic and spirits and he had ice powers for gods sake, yet this was just ridiculous.
> 
> "That's a... that's a um a... a..."
> 
> Hiccup smirked, his skinny arms crossed over the Elsa shirt he bought to piss Jack off. "I told you. Dragons."


End file.
